maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Punchinello Manor
Punchinello Manor was the residence of the Punchinello Crime Family boss, Angelo Punchinello, and his wife, Lisa Punchinello in 2001. Characteristics Punchinello Manor was a large, gated mansion located outside of New York City. The manor was expansive, with many rooms that were furnished with furniture, plants, and walls that are decorated with portraits of unknown people or still-life paintings of objects when Punchinello resided in the manor. While some of the furniture, such as the settees, seemed to have a more modern style, other types of furniture, such as the hutches, dressers, and bookshelves, appeared to have been antique pieces at the time. There were at least two separate points of access into the manor, the first was the front door that led into the large, central room with an ornate staircase that connected the ground floor to the upper-story rooms. The other point of entry into the manor led down into the cellar, which contained a small room that was used to imprison and torture people, as the room had nothing in it except a large, metal table in the corner. Further into the cellar was a storage area with newspaper clippings about Casa di Angelo on the wall, and a hallway that led to the rest of the basement level, which was dedicated to the storage of Punchinello's extensive wine collection. The numerous bottles and wine casks were stored in an area of the cellar that was closest to a narrow stairway that led up into the kitchen on the ground floor of the manor. The kitchen was an uncramped room with more than enough space for food preparation and consisted of wood and marble countertops, as well as the basic furnishings and cooking equipment of a kitchen. Adjacent to the kitchen was a dining room with a long table and walls that were lined with decorative, wooden hutches, chairs and a small couch. The two other doors in the kitchen led to the cellar and to a spacious, two-story room that had a second-floor balcony that overlooked the ground floor, and was furnished with a few display cases, settees and paintings. The rest of the ground floor consisted of a small parlor with a piano and a room that contained a fully-stocked bar in it, which was adjacent to the grand foyer and the staircase to the second floor. One of the two rooms that could be reached if the stairs to the second floor were climbed was a parlor room with a gun rack mounted on the wall for shotguns, and the other room was a lavish guest bedroom with a door that led to a sizable, tiled bathroom. The second door in the bathroom led to the master bedroom of the manor; the aforementioned spacious room with the second-floor balcony connected the master bedroom and a small sitting room adjacent to Punchinello's private office. Events In 2001, Max Payne's search for the source of New York City's Valkyr supply, as well as his partner's murder, led him to Angelo Punchinello's manor after an unsuccessful attempt to confront the Punchinello Don at his restaurant. Max entered the manor through the wine cellar and soon discovered the brutalized dead body of a mobster, with hints that Mona Sax was captured and kept in the cellar, only to escape, killing the mobster in the process and leaving his body in her place. As he headed deeper into the building, Payne met a lot of resistance from the members of the Punchinello mob as he battled his way through the basement of the manor to its upper floors in the main area of the luxurious residence. Max continued to kill more goons that attempted to stop him, including the members of a group of skilled hitmen, the Trio (Providence is eliminated first, followed by Salem, and then finally, Mugnaio). In the upper floor bedrooms, Max found the body of Lisa Punchinello, who was most likely beaten to death by her husband and he was reminded of his own family's brutal and similar end. Before he entered Punchinello's office, Payne picked up a ringing telephone to listen to Alfred Woden warn him that an armed helicopter had just landed on the mansion's premises and that he should make haste. After he hung the phone up, Max kicked open Punchinello's office door and found the Don begging to someone over the phone to help him. The fugitive DEA agent began to interrogate the Mafia boss, and Punchinello tried to deny his guilt saying he was merely following orders of another, more powerful party. Before Max could get any more answers to his questions, three heavily armed Killer Suits stormed the room and shot Punchinello dead on the spot. Payne managed to kill the three attackers but when he exited the adjacent room, he was ambushed by more than a dozen armed men in suits, led by the CEO of Aesir Corporation, Nicole Horne. Outgunned and with no escape, Max surrendered. Horne decided to inject Max with an overdose of Valkyr to fabricate his suicide rather than kill him and leave evidence. The drug quickly worked its way through his veins, and it incapacitated Payne while Horne ordered her hired men to get the helicopter airborne and take her to Cold Steel. After he experienced a surreal nightmare, Payne managed to regain consciousness after many hours of Valkyr-induced hallucinations and drove to the aforementioned steel foundry. The manor was last mentioned in a radio-broadcasted news report as having been set on fire; it was most likely done by Nicole Horne's hired hitmen in order to destroy any evidence of their involvement in the gunfight. Weapons Located *Desert Eagle *Beretta *Pump-Action Shotgun *Sawed-Off Shotgun *Colt Commando *Ingram *M79 Grenade Launcher Trivia *In the parlor room adjacent to the room with the bar in it is a piano; if the action button is pressed when in front of the piano, Max will play the ''Max Payne'' theme. If the lid prop is knocked down, causing the piano lid to fall and close, the piano can no longer be played. *The design above Punchinello's bathtub seems to resemble an ichthyocentaur, which is a type of sea god with a human upper body, the lower front of a horse and the tail of a fish. Appearances *''Max Payne'' **Part II: A Cold Day in Hell ***Angel of Death **Part III: A Bit Closer to Heaven ***Prologue (A Bit Closer to Heaven) Gallery Mona_message.png|Mona's message to Angelo Punchinello Punchinello_kitchen.png|The manor's kitchen Punchinello_bathroom.png|Punchinello's bathroom, with the ichthyocentaur design above the bathtub Punchinello_office_attack.png|Killer Suits attack the Don in his office es:Finca Punchinellopl:Willa Punchinelloru:Особняк Пунчинелло Category:Locations Category:Max Payne 1 locations Category:Max Payne 1